


Fuoco

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Execution, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Prison, Revenge, Unrequited
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Notre Dame è una delle cose più belle che io abbia mai visto in vita mia.Abbiamo una cosa in comune io e quella chiesa.Entrambi siamo fatti di dura e fredda pietra.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Claude Frollo
Kudos: 2





	Fuoco

**_ Fuoco _ **

Notre Dame è una delle cose più belle che io abbia mai visto in vita mia.

Abbiamo una cosa in comune io e quella chiesa.

Entrambi siamo fatti di dura e fredda pietra.

****

La vidi ballare quel mattino, e fu lì che s’infranse il mio castello di certezze. Mi pervase un istinto che prima d’allora non avevo mai provato. Il sangue ribollì, cominciò una lancinante risalita lungo le vene, donandomi un calore ignoto.

Avevo represso queste sensazioni per tutta la vita, e in un istante lei era riuscita a distruggere ogni cosa.

In quel momento seppi davvero cos’era il Diavolo. Dopo aver predicato a lungo, me l’ero ritrovato davanti.

Ed è stato quando ho visto il capitano, quel Phoebus de Chateaupers, avvicinarsi a lei, lascivo, che scoprii l’amaro sapore dell’odio.

Sentii il marcio divorare le mie membra, stanche per azioni che non avevo mai avuto la forza di compiere. Ma in quel momento mi sembrò di possedere una vitalità che avevo perso nei meandri del ricordo, di una gioventù troppo lontana per essere ancora viva dentro di me.

Allora mi resi conto che per avere il dolce sapore della mia Esmeralda lungo la mia gola, avrei sacrificato lacrime e sangue.

Solo che non sarebbero stati i miei.

****

È sola adesso la mia Esmeralda. Ho tentato di ghermirla in ogni modo, ma lei ha rifiutato le lusinghe del potere e della carne, ha preferito tenere i suoi valori, quella sciocca ragazzina. Mi avvicino. Le sbarre che le mascherano il viso le conferiscono un aspetto più vissuto, sembra quasi più donna.

Fremo.

“Buongiorno, zingara” le dico, gelido. Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia, in uno sguardo coperto dal puro astio.

“Che cosa volete da me?” grida, appoggiandosi contro la parete della sua prigione.

“Sai che cosa voglio, anche se fingi d’ignorarlo. La tua castità è ingenua assai più della mia” la schernisco. Lei fa una smorfia d’orrore.

“Io vedo lo sguardo nei vostri occhi. Mio fratello, Clopin de Trouillefou, mi ha messa in guardia da esso qualche tempo fa. So che cela una bramosia animale, qualcosa di vile e di corrotto” dice, con tono fermo. Io scoppio a ridere.

“Corrotto? Animale?” ripeto “Sì, forse tuo fratello ha ragione. Ma non ha aggiunto che è una delizia a cui prima o poi bisogna pur cedere” aggiungo, con velato languore. Apro la porta della cella, entro e la richiudo alle spalle. Sta lì la sciocca, come una moderna Arianna che attende il suo Teseo, su un’isola lambita dal mare del peccato. Sa di aver sbagliato, è questo che la rende meno sicura. Quello che non sa è che per Phoebus lei non è stata altro che un momentaneo sollazzo dall’ansia del matrimonio. Una tentazione a cui non è facile cedere, glielo devo riconoscere.

Le vado così vicino che non può sfuggirmi. La vedo rannicchiata in un angolo, tremante, impaurita. Rido. Non sa la piccola Esmeralda che dentro l’uomo c’è un demonio, che quel suo senso di smarrimento altro non fa che spingermi più vicino a lei.

Riduco al minimo la distanza fra noi, inspiro, inebriandomi del dolce profumo della sua pelle.

Quel veleno che mi arde in gola, lasciandomi inappagato.

Sento la rabbia montarmi dentro, il fiele scorrere nelle mie vene al posto del sangue. Subisco una lenta metamorfosi, da uomo divento bestia e lei, solo lei, è la mia preda. La afferro per i capelli, le reclino la testa e le poggio violentemente le labbra sulla gola. Più si dimena, più grida, più i miei tocchi si fanno crudeli. È un vortice di sensazioni infinite, eteree, che mi sta pian piano divorando l’anima.

“Allontanatevi! Voi non mi avrete mai” grida, graffiandomi il volto. La lascio cadere pesantemente a terra, e le do uno schiaffo.

“Sei alla mia mercé! Tu sei già mia!” ringhio. Lei si rimette in piedi, a fatica. Mi fissa con lo sguardo più penetrante che abbia mai visto.

“Voi potete avere il mio corpo, potete prenderlo con la forza. Ma questo” si mette una mano sul cuore “Questo è dell’uomo a cui sceglierò di donarlo. E quell’uomo non sarete mai voi!” io socchiudo gli occhi, afferrandole i polsi.

“Se non muti il tuo atteggiamento, sta pur certa che non avrai occasione di donare il tuo prezioso cuore a nessuno” sibilo, posando le mie labbra sulle sue, stavolta con delicatezza. Assaggio il sangue che le scorre sul viso, ancora fresco di quello che le mie mani le hanno inflitto. Trema, ma non v’è paura in lei, solo rabbia. Faccio qualche passo indietro.

“Tu sei maledetta” le dico, con un tono tranquillo che non esprime ciò che in realtà sento “In quale incantesimo mi hai incatenato, strega?” lei sorride, beffarda.

“È l’incantesimo peggiore di tutti. È fatto di lussuria, di avidità. Si chiama ‘uomo’” io mi lascio sfuggire un grido soffocato. Non le rispondo, mi affretto ad uscire dalla stanza.

Sulla porta, mi fermo un momento davanti alla guardia.

“Al rogo. Domani mattina, nella piazza” dichiaro, con fermezza “Che serva da monito a tutte le altre streghe” aggiungo, in un sussurro.

Mi ritiro nelle mie stanze, ripenso a quanto è accaduto. Sono andato troppo oltre, ho mostrato le mie debolezze, cosa di cui una donna si nutre.

Ci sono segreti e sensazioni che andrebbero sepolte tre metri sotto terra, per diventare il dovuto cibo dei vermi, affinché non tornino più in superficie. Ma alcuni di essi sono più tenaci di qualsiasi essere regni sulla terra, alcuni restano integri, maturano, e non sei in grado di riconoscerli finché non è troppo tardi. E io non ero stato in grado di uccidere quelle sensazioni. Il prezzo l’avrebbe pagato la Esmeralda, la sua morte sarebbe stata la mia catarsi.

Io sono il rifiutato e lei la condannata. Il prezzo è, tutto sommato, equo. 

Sorrido, pensando a Quasimodo. A quel suo goffo modo di amare la zingara, a quello che darebbe per averla con sé. Anche lui vittima ignara di un maleficio ancestrale, che lo porta a sragionare. Come chiunque l’abbia veduta.

All’alba, vedrò ardere la sua tenacia e la sua testardaggine. E con lei, periranno anche le tentazioni, figlie del Diavolo.

Sbatto una mano contro il muro.

Non doveva finire così.

****

Il fuoco è l’unica cosa al mondo realmente inestinguibile. L’acqua può asciugarsi, le piante perire, come gli animali, come l’uomo. Il fuoco sopravvive, si rigenera da se stesso, non ha bisogno di altri per nascere e risorgere. Quando il mondo sarà un arido deserto, il fuoco farà da padrone, poiché avrà sconfitto tutto il resto. L’unica cosa che gli mancherà nel suo sottomettere, sarà il sottomesso. Perché ha ucciso, ferito, sfigurato chiunque abbia provato ad avvicinarlo. Il vincitore è solo, cupido eremita.

Vedo quello stesso fuoco avvicinarsi a lambire la misera veste della Esmeralda.

Con un gesto della mano fermo il Boia, e mi avvicino a lei.

“Hai ancora una possibilità” le mormoro in un orecchio “Puoi morire, o puoi essere mia” le poggio una mano sul cuore “Davvero mia”. Lei mi guarda con disprezzo, come se fossi appena un insetto.

“Io brucerò oggi, finché la morte non mi porterà via. Voi brucerete nelle fiamme dell’Inferno per l’eternità” sibila. Io sospiro.

“Questa è la tua decisione” concludo, voltandole le spalle mentre viene arsa viva.

Sorrido tristemente. L’anima della zingara ha lasciato questa terra. L’ho liberata io da quel corpo colmo di peccato, io sono stato abbastanza forte da farla perire nel nome della mia salvezza.

Guardo il fuoco consumarle le membra. Vedo il mio volto in quelle fiamme.

Ho vinto. E il vincitore è solo, poiché lo sconfitto ha lasciato questa terra. Digrigno i denti. Sento ancora il veleno dentro la bocca, il sapore della sua carne che violento mi penetra fin nelle viscere. Entro dentro la mia cattedrale.

Io, Notre Dame e il fuoco. Un trio di morte.

E la mia di morte, ha divorato anche la Esmeralda. La mia decisione di non vivere mai, di celarmi dietro l’abito talare.

Mi strappo le vesti di dosso. Lo stesso rogo che ancora non si è spento, mi brucia dal di dentro.

Ti raggiungerò a breve, Esmeralda. Sarò lì a tormentare il tuo eterno riposo.

Tu sei il mio Inferno.


End file.
